This invention relates to burners for use in metallurgical furnaces. More particularly, it relates to burners for use in melting charge materials, and providing auxilliary heat to metallurgical refining furnaces. Such burners are especially useful in electric arc steelmaking furnaces. Although the burners can be used in many metallurgical heating and melting apparatuses, the invention will be described with regard to electric arc steelmaking furnace applications.
Burners, particularly of the oxy-fuel type, are well known in the metallurgical industry and particularly in steel making. Such burners are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,517 and others.